What Have I Done?
by I Kissed a Cullen Boy
Summary: edward never came back to bella when he left in New Moon- thirty three years later and all he can think 'Is what have I done' R&R please! CHAPTER FOUR IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

i am unfortunatly made to tell you that i am not stephanie meyer nor do i own twilight...

STOP RUBBING IT IN STEPHANIE!!

stephanie meyer: hahahah i own twilight and you do not hahahaha!!

simmy (me): sobb sobb you're sooo mean but kool and awesome the same time!! its not fair!!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

What Have I Done??- chapter one

Edward's P.O.V

its been thirty three years since i left my beloved bella swan. why i did something so stupid i don't know. i thought she would be safe without me, or have a safer life anyway. as i thought that, i found myself wedged in the wall. i didn't even see it coming.

it was alice- she hates me and has ever since i forced the family to leave Forks. these were the last words i heard from her before she shunned me with silence.

" who are you kidding edward?" she raged "this is bella, for crying out loud!! she's never safe no matter where she is or who she's with!!"

then i got nothing from her- just silence, even in her mind.

i guess i can't blame her. i had lost her a best friend/ sister. but couldn't she understand my side of the story??

i heard a shrill cry and bolted to alice's room. she was still blocking me from her mind like it was the last thing she'd ever do.

"what is it alice??" i asked frantically as i entered her room

she glared at me with teary black eyes, and held something up to me. i flinched and felt my dead heart ache.

it was bella's favourite grey sweatshirt.

"she left it here after our last slumber party" alice hissed

i looked away.

the sight of it hurt too much. i held my breath as well.

"i don't want to remember alice..." i whispered shakily

"WELL I DO DAMMIT" alice screamed furiously

i couldn't look at her as i crumpled to the ground in agony, clutching her plush white carpet.

"edward..." her voice soft now "edward please... go see her... just to know if she's..." she didn't finish, but i heard it in her head- she wasn't blocking anymore. 'dead' was what she didn't say.

i shivered. i couldn't. i wouldn't.

and then i ended up outside bella swan's house.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

aye aye?? what do ya think?? if you're not crying now- YOU WILL BE!! i promise

mwah hahahaha

please review... or you will die in eleven days!!

mwah hahahaha

xx-hugz-xx 


	2. Chapter 2

NOT STEPHANIE MEYER blah blah blah you guys already know it

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

What Have I Done?- chapter two

Edward's P.O.V

i was starring at bella swan's front door, and if i could, i would've scream in terror like a damsel in distress, but i couldn't so i didn't.

her house was exactly the same, except she was all alone. charlie swan had passed away a few years back, due to a heart attack.

why had i not come back to comfort her i don't know.

i went at human pace to her bedroom window and my dead heart ached again.

i used to climb through that damn window every night to cuddle up to bella, and here it was again, and it wasn't so inviting.

i decided to go through the back door, silently as air.

her scent coated every inch of the house, but it smelled differant somehow- i just couldn't put my finger on it, though it was still undeniably sweet and calling, that i almost turned around and left.

i could hear the television, but it was much too soft for my bella to hear, i mean she couldn't hear something so soft when she was eighteen, how could she when she was fifty something??

when i crept silently into the living room, i nearly yelped.

there was my precious bella on the couch, surrounded by junk food cartons and lolly wrappers. she looked like a whale... not that i didn't love her anymore... but what had become of her??

had my leaving turned her into this?? made her resort to fatty foods?? made her larger than life- literally?? i stared at her back in horror, before speeding out.

all i think now was ' what had i done? '

i would've run home, but my emotions got the best of me and collapsed against a tree and knew no more except ' what had i done? '


	3. Chapter 3

im not stephanie meyer

i dont own twilight

I AM A VAMPIRE THOUGH!! so watch out...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

What Have I Done?- chapter three

Edward's P.O.V

i opened my eyes and realised that for the first time in over a hundred years, i'd actually passed out- but being around bella always brought out the human side of me, and i guess that included the impossible things too.

it took me a moment to remember why the hell i was slumped against a tree, but when i remembered, i regreted it- feeling it deep in the pit of my stomach.

my precious bella has thrown her life away- and i just knew it was my fault.

i never should have left her. never. oh bella- what have i done?

then out of no where i heard a shrill scream sound from my angel and i automatically bolted to her rescue.

i entered the living room and was stunned by what i saw.

it was bella, but it was my bella, the bella i had always known.

she was standing up, just as frozen as i, but she was staring at the television which was momentarily on pause.

i took a peek at it and saw why she had screamed.

i was standing in the background.

i was about to run away, but she spun around to meet me, her eyes a soft butterscotch.

i gasped.

bella swan was a vampire!!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

hahaha cliffy!!

now you have to read on!!

mwah hahahaha...

btw if you don't review, then edward wont come stay the night with you

bella: excuse me? he's staying the night with ME!!

simmy (me): um i don't think so

bella: well i do!!

edward: sorry bella, i'm simmy's boyfriend now...and well... i agreed to let her use me as a bribe so she could get reviews. of course i'm not really staying the night with anyone but her..."

edward and simmy kiss passionatly.

bella, for some reason, doesn't enjoy this and has a hissy fit before running into the arms of her werewolf, jacob

jacob: VICTORIOUS!!

then he kisses bella

and they all live happily ever after,  
THE END!!

now review dammit!!

xx-hugz-xx 


	4. Chapter 4

hey guys

you know the drill so i don't have to go through it again right?

I'm not Stephanie Meyer etc

okay so basically what's happened so far is that Edward left Bella, but thirty three years later he goes to see her. she's as big as a whale! or so he thinks. after hearing her scream, he runs to her rescue, and there she is, her normal petite weight- AND SHE'S A VAMPIRE!she screamed because she saw Edward in the background of her videotape...the rest will soon be explained KKK?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

What Have I Done? -chapter four

Edward's P.O.V

"OMG! I'M NOT LOOSING IT!" Bella exclaimed

"No, but I think I am" I mumbled, wide eyed

"I guess it wouldn't hurt for us to do some explaining right?" Bella asked, smiling sheepishly

I nodded feebly. "You first?"

Bella grinned and shook her head. "No way! Mine is bound to be more interesting"

I smiled ever so slightly. "Okay. I'm simply here to see you after so long. I came to say I'm sorry. That's it" I shrugged

"Told you mine was more interesting...by far it seems" She grinned teasingly

"Before you go on, can I...well...hold you for a moment? I mean, I'd understand completly if you said no...I did leave you after all...but..." I stammered

"The great Edward Cullen...do you really think I'd refuse an offer like that?" Bella shook her head, and glided into my arms.

She belonged there, wrapped tight in my embrace- though I didn't deserve her to be with me...

"Can I tell you my story like...well, like this? It's been too long since I've been at home..." She whispered into the curve of my neck, her slender fingers tangled in my hair.

All I could do was nod. I knew what she meant about being at home, now that we were together.

"Okay...well...after you um...yeah and Victoria found me. It wasn't as painful as when James bit me...partly because I was already in so much pain...oh, I'm so sorry Edward...I wasn't thinking..." Bella said in horror as she looked up at me.

I growled "What are _you_ sorry for? You didn't leave _me_!"

Bella winced and looked down. I squeezed her tight.

"Please continue" I said quietly

"Yeah, so...oh right, my skill is...well, being able to change my appearance, you know? And that's what you saw before. Me all fat and blubbery. I'm in this gang right? Well, I'm not Bella, I'm Izzy. When I'm fat, I'm the Bella you know, but when I look like me, the old me, I'm my daughter Izzy. Does that make sense?" she asked, frowning slightly

"You're living a double life, so that no one gets suspicious as to why you're so good looking?" I said thoughtfully

Bella nodded and blushed. I swallowed, drinking in the red of her cheeks that i so desperatly missed. I was glad she could she could still blush like that...

"So what is this gang you mentioned?" I said quickly to distract her.

"Oh! Well, it's a bunch of guys and they do stupid things, like videotaping their mothers in the most embarressing times...except I videotape myself...I dunno, but it's fun"

I didn't say anything, the two of us content to hold eachother. I wasn't quite sure I was allowed to murder these 'bunch of guys' she had made friends with.

"What happens now?" She whispered, almost fearfully, pulling me back form my dreadful images of a boy mascre.

I could literally feel her preparing herself for heartbreak and it made my own dead heart ache.

"I'm not sure if I'm allowed to beg forgivness and plead for you to take me back..." I replied slowly

"Oh Edward...you don't even have to ask" Bella said softly, clutching me even tighter to her

"I don't deserve you Bella..." I said quietly

"Don't you argue with me Edward Cullen, because I'm a vampire now, so you just watch you back. I reckon I could be faster than you" She grinned

I flashed her, her favourite crooked smile, and kissed her with the full force I never allowed before. It was like heaven had finally reached me after so long.

"I've waited so long Edward, to have you kiss me like that" Bella said, between a flutter of butterfly kisses along my neck

"I've missed you so much Bella" was all I could murmur.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hey! pretty good if you don't mind me saying!

sorry for keeping you waiting, i really am!!

review please! you know you want to!!

xx-hugz-xx


	5. Author's Note!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!!**

**OKAY MY FAITHFUL READERS!! **

**I NEED YOUR HELP DESPERATLY!!**

**DO YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE '**_WHAT HAVE I DONE'_**??**

**IF YOU DO...THEN I NEED IDEAS!!**

**I AM LOST AT WHAT TO DO SO IF YOU WANT THIS STORY CONTINUED I NEED ALL THE HELP I CAN GET!!**

I NEED YOU!!

xx-hugz-xx


End file.
